Glamour
Glamour — first mentioned in Angels' Blood. Introduction Glamour is the ability Archangels have to hide themselves from sight. It has to do with what makes an Archangel out of an Angel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 It's one of those angelic secrets not to be known to humans and guarded closely.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 It's a gift that comes with age—Archangels are not born with it.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 About Species * Archangels Abilities * Ability to go invisible Characteristics / Attributes * They can hold it as long as they need to. Older Archangels can hold the glamour close to indefinitely.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * Allows us to move hidden among the masses. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * Glamour came with an immunity to it by others. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Named Glamour Users * Raphael * Uram * Some of the other Archangels, not all of them. Archangels who Can Not use Glamour * Michaela Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Other Details * Glamour takes some getting used to.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 * Elena wondered if other archangels able to sense their brethren through the glamour.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Elena Deveraux Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Raphael demonstrated to Elena what glamour was when he went invisible in front of her. She could still feel he was there. He explained it's part of what makes an archangel out of an angel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Since Raph had shown her Glamour, Elena was certain he'd have to kill her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Raphael flies Elena to the first crimes scene and covers her with the Glamour as well as himself.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 He flies her away from the scene other apartment. She says "I'm never going to get used to that." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 Uram had come on Michaela's and dropped his "gift" and then stood under her window cloaked in glamour while Michaela's guards remained clueless. Michaela admits that she still does not have glamour. Lijuan has no explanation why the glamour eludes Michaela. It puts her at a lethal disadvantage, because along with glamour came an immunity to it.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Glamour could be how Uram found out that Elena was hunting him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Quotes : "Glamour. It allows us to move hidden among the masses. It's part of what makes an archangel out of an angel." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 : "I'm never going to get used to that." ... "I thought you liked flying." ... "Not that. The being-invisible thing." ... "The glamour does take some getting used to." Raphael and Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Events, Processes and States of Being Category:Powers